Ce n'est qu'une autre nuit
by Madwine
Summary: **Une des suites de "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir"** C'était une soirée chaude, une soirée où les rues étaient animées par tous les gens qui se retrouvaient dans les bars, par tous les enfants qui jouaient ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Kate marchait rapidement pour pouvoir lui parler avant qu'il ne se couche, avant que la nuit ne l'emporte.


******Disclaimer : Castle n'est pas à moi :(**

**Ce n'est qu'une autre nuit**

C'était une soirée chaude, une soirée où les rues étaient animées par tous les gens qui se retrouvaient dans les bars, par tous les enfants qui jouaient ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Même s'il n'était que 8h du soir et qu'il ne faisait pas encore complètement noir, les lampadaires étaient allumés et illuminaient la ville de mille feux. Kate marchait rapidement dans les rues, revenant de chez Lanie. Elle était partie de chez celle-ci assez tôt pour pouvoir **lui** parler avant qu'il ne se couche. Elle savait bien qu'il avait probablement passé sa journée avec sa famille et qu'il serait chez lui vers 11h. C'était comme ça tous les soirs depuis une semaine et quatre jours. Ils s'appelaient, incapables de s'endormir sans avoir entendu la voix de l'autre. Ils s'envoyaient des messages aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient le temps. C'était un peu leur manière de s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore sur la même longueur d'ondes, de savoir qu'il y allait toujours avoir ce « nous » et que c'était bien réel.

Arrivé à son appartement, elle enleva rapidement ses souliers et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en nuisette, fit sa toilette et se coucha sur son lit, par-dessus les couvertures. C'était son rituel. Elle vérifia l'heure sur son portable. 8h45. Donc 11h45 pour **lui**. Il devrait encore être réveillé…surtout s'il attendait son appel comme son dernier message le disait ce midi. Sa visite chez Lanie lui avait prit plus de temps que prévu et elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi à cause de la fatigue à force d'attendre que son téléphone sonne. L'image de son amant endormi sur son lit en boxer et son téléphone à la main la fit rire. Il serait trop mignon ainsi. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle toucha le bouton «1» sur son téléphone et **son **numéro se composa automatiquement. La sonnerie retentit et ce ne fut pas long avant que l'on ne décroche.

- Salut!, répondit une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Salut, fit Kate d'une petite voix, arborant un gros sourire idiot au son de **sa** voix.

- Tu m'as manqué, continua-t-il.

- Comme tous les autres jours, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Un petit silence s'installa et on n'entendait dans le téléphone que le rire de Kate et le souffle de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce silence était rassurant, un moment de sérénité. Kate pouvait l'imaginer, coucher à ses côtés, respirant calmement en la tenant dans ses bras. Ce silence en disait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'attendraient, ils s'aimeraient.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmura finalement Kate tout bas.

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait rassuré, réconforté, comme s'il aspirait les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer et que ceux-ci lui permettaient de respirer. C'était son moment à lui de douceur, de bien-être, de relaxation, de bénédiction. Elle attendit qu'il parle, respectant son silence, le laissant profiter de cette quiétude et préférant éviter de devoir aborder un sujet. **Le** sujet sensible, la raison de son départ, la raison qu'il est à Los Angeles, loin d'elle.

- Tu m'as appelé plus tard que d'habitudes…, constata-t-il.

- Oui je suis allée chez Lanie aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit…, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu lui as dit…?, s'enquit-il après quelques secondes.

- Je lui ai dit pour nous, éclaircit-elle.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'elle ne dévoilerait pas son secret familial, même à sa meilleure amie. C'était donc un soupir de joie, il avait soupiré de ravissement. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il était heureux qu'elle ne veuille pas garder leur relation secrète, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de s'afficher avec lui, qu'elle est sûre de sa décision. Oui, annoncer à ses proches cette nouveauté était un grand pas pour elle, mais elle ne regrettait aucunement ce changement. C'était probablement comme ça qu'il l'avait perçu. Elle était certaine qu'en ce moment même il avait le sourire à la figure et que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur. Cela la fit sourire et l'incita à continuer ce qu'elle disait.

- Je lui ai aussi demandée…enfin, si elle me ferait l'honneur d'y être présente, à mes côtés.

- Et…?, insista son amant.

- Elle a tout de suite acceptée, évidemment. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'accompagner de près dans cette étape, elle a même poussé un cri de joie tellement elle en était heureuse…Et elle a aussi rajouté qu'il était temps que ça l'arrive.

Ils rirent ensemble à ce commentaire. C'était celui qui ressortait le plus souvent lorsqu'ils annonçaient la nouvelle à leur famille, à leurs amis et à leurs collègues. Le temps qu'il leur a fallu pour finalement arriver à la même page. Quatre ans, il leur a fallu quatre ans avant de finalement être ensemble, de laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments…et leurs désirs.

- Dès que je reviendrai, je ferai ces mêmes demandes à deux personnes. Je crois bien que tu te doutes de qui je parle…

- Ryan et Esposito, bien sûr, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. J'irai voir Maddie demain. J'aimerais qu'elle aussi tienne cette place importante ce jour-là.

Elle entendit un léger « Hum hum » dans le combiné tandis qu'elle s'imaginait la réaction de son amie d'enfance lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Elle pouvait déjà l'entendre s'écrier « Tu vas enfin faire des bébés Castle! » dans son restaurant alors qu'elle essaierait de la faire taire pour ne pas qu'elle en informe toute la ville.

- J'ai hâte, souffla-t-il doucement, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Un autre silence se fit. Toutes les choses qui s'étaient dites dans cette conversation étaient des choses dévoilées à cœur ouvert, des choses qui s'étaient dites sans hésitation, sans remords. C'était nouveau pour Kate. Son compagnon était patient et respectait ses pauses car pour lui, cette conversation était comme une danse. Pour danser en unisson, il fallait suivre le rythme de l'autre, même si celui-ci n'était pas nécessairement constant. Avant de repartir dans une danse enflammée, il fallait faire une légère halte. Ce synchronisme leur permettait d'éviter la confrontation, la confrontation de deux rythmes et de deux personnes, et les malaises qui pouvaient se faire lorsque l'un disait quelque chose alors que l'autre n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il permettait aussi d'éviter la déception, la déception que l'autre ne réponde pas à un aveu, à un cri du cœur, à de tendres mots.

- Tu aurais dû voir la réaction de Lanie quand je lui ai montré ma main, dit-elle sur un ton léger en repartant la conversation. Ses yeux étaient ronds et sa bouche…! Sa bouche était si grande ouverte que je me demandais si elle allait attraper des mouches!

Ils rirent de nouveau de bon cœur. Cette réaction ne les étonna même pas. C'était bien Lanie Parish.

- Elle a aussi dit que le diamant était magnifique, que sa grosseur était parfaite pour mon doigt, rajouta Kate en regardant sa bague, la faisant délicatement tourner sur son doigt. Elle était heureuse pour moi, pour nous.

Son fiancé sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'allait donc pas recevoir de menace préventive de la part de la légiste. Il ne restait qu'à voir avec les deux collègues policiers de la future mariée…

- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'elle s'avançait sur une petite pente glissante.

- Je vais bien. J'ai encore passé ma journée là-bas en famille. Elle va…elle va bientôt s'éteindre. Ça se sent dans ses paroles, dans sa voix et surtout…dans ses habilités maintenant. Elle ne peut plus se lever, elle ne peut plus marcher, parler devient énormément demandant… Ça ne sera qu'une question de jours je crois, répondit-il sur un ton grave.

Elle hocha de la tête légèrement, inconsciemment, en se pinçant les lèvres et sa gorge se noua un peu.

- Et comment va…?, s'enquit-elle, incapable de prononcer le nom de la personne tellement elle était désolée pour eux. Attendant la réponse, elle ferma doucement ses paupières, comme si elle priait pour que la réponse soit positive.

- Elle va bien, elle va mieux. Elle s'est préparée maintenant à ce départ. Elle s'est faite à l'idée et elle a pu lui tenir compagnie.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, répéta Kate en rouvrant les yeux.

Après être resté silencieux, son futur mari l'interrogea.

- Et toi, ça va?

- Oui, oui. J'ai décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père et à Lanie aujourd'hui. Mon père était…très heureux. Il y sera. Lanie…tu sais déjà sa réaction. Et je vais le dire aux garçons ou…?

- Oui, vas-y. Ils seront peut-être plus doux avec moi à mon retour si tu leurs dis d'abord, répondit-il en riant.

- Hahaha! Oui, peut-être. Je vais essayer de te garder en morceau jusqu'au grand moment!, rigola-t-elle aussi. Et pour Gates…j'ai pensé lui annoncé aussi…. Peut-être lorsque l'on distribuera les invitations à tout le monde?

- Hummmm….On est vraiment obligé de l'inviter? Pas que je veux tenir qui que ce soit à l'écart, mais…Mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'habitue enfin à moi avant de lui annoncer, geignit son futur époux

Le rire de Kate se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

- Cesse donc de gémir!, s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour vous Katherine Beckett, je gémirai n'importe quand, répliqua-t-il sur un ton coquin.

Elle ria de plus belle. Tous ces moments lui manquaient. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vécus. L'ambiance au 12th était bien, mais il manquait cet humour, ce côté enfantin et innocent qu'il y avait avec **lui**. Le travail semblait plus facile ainsi. Ses petites blagues la sortaient du monde du travail dur et sérieux des policiers, ses sous-entendus créaient un moment de bonheur et d'innocence au point où elle oubliait que, dehors, quelque part dans la ville de New York, d'autres homicides avaient lieus. Oui. Décidément, il lui manquait. Ses mots lui manquaient, ces moments lui manquaient. En ce moment, elle aimerait tellement les voir, les vivre, les garder précieusement en mémoire comme d'heureux souvenirs. Mais s'il croyait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu de « qui a le dernier mot », il s'était trompé!

- Attends un peu, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faut que j'aère pour faire passer ton grand air!, réfuta-t-elle sur le même ton.

- N'attrape pas froid surtout!, dit-il joyeusement.

- Aucune chance, il fait tellement chaud ce soir! Je crève de chaleur, même dans ma nuisette!

- Dites-moi Katherine Beckett, porteriez-vous encore votre nuisette habituelle? Celle que vous portez à **chaque **conversation que nous avons?

- Peut-être bien oui?, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ça me donne des idées…

- Castle, dit Kate sur ton d'avertissement avec un regard qui veut dire « sérieusement? ».

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, surtout son sourcil qui s'arquait alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais il pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Il la connaissait tellement bien, au nombre d'heures qu'il a passé à l'observer!

- Je réitère, pour vous Katherine Beckett, je gémirai n'importe quand, se moqua-t-il.

- Ne me tente pas Rick, ne me tente pas! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti mon accent russe, surtout au téléphone…

Il déglutit rapidement, ce qui fit rire Kate. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer sa réaction : ses yeux s'agrandissant et sa bouche formant un léger « O », le choc, l'excitation et la curiosité se lisant sur son visage. C'était totalement son Castle. Elle l'entendit déglutir, puis tenter de formuler une phrase cohérente. De peine et de misère, il ne réussit qu'à sortir un « cette femme sera ma perte » et un « ce n'est pas juste ». Ces quelques mots firent redoubler le rire de Kate. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit si légèrement, sans arrière pensée, sans retenue. C'était nouveau avec Castle. C'était nouveau depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était rassurant.

Elle reprit lentement son souffle et la ligne se fit silencieuse durant quelques minutes. Après cette courte quiétude, la voix sérieuse et légèrement fatiguée de Rick se fit entendre dans le combiné.

- Il est déjà 1h22 ici Kate. Je vais devoir dormir dans peu de temps…

- On a parlé durant 1 heure et 37 minutes?, s'étonna-t-elle. Le temps passait si vite. Il lui semblait que cela ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'elle était au téléphone avec son futur époux.

- Étonnamment, oui!, répondit-il en riant doucement.

Un autre silence s'installa. Ils ne savaient tous les deux pas quoi dire, ne voulant pas se quitter malgré l'heure qui tournait et le besoin de sommeil qui se faisait sentir des deux côtés. Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils devaient raccrocher, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le courage de le faire à ce moment-là, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient le faire. Ils écoutèrent la respiration de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, s'imaginant couchés près de celui-ci. Kate se laissa emporter par cette sensation imaginaire. Elle pouvait très bien sentir la chaleur de Rick, son souffle chaud qui venait caresser son visage, le doux regard amoureux qui la fixait, ses yeux bleus rencontrant ses yeux verts, leurs sourires idiots qui se faisaient de plus en plus gros à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle pouvait se voir caresser doucement le visage de son amant, se voir s'approcher doucement de son visage pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau sous les lèvres, elle pouvait sentir son pouls sous ses touchers, ses muscles, elle pouvait humer son odeur si envoutante. Il était là, près d'elle, coller contre elle. Dans son cœur, il y était.

- J'ai hâte que tu reviennes, murmura doucement Kate.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- J'ai hâte de m'endormir au son de ta voix, de me blottir dans tes bras, de me réveiller près de toi. J'ai hâte…, dit-elle, incapable de finir sa phrase tellement les mots lui manquaient. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce besoin, cette nécessité de le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir, de goûter à ses lèvres, de l'entendre lui murmurer de tendres mots, de l'aimer. Rien ne pouvait frôler la définition de ce sentiment.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. _Always_.

- _Always_, répéta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Un autre silence se fit entendre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne disait quoi que ce soit, utilisant ce silence comme une excuse pour prolonger leur conversation le plus longtemps possible. Kate avait toujours les yeux fermés, relâchant tout le stress de la journée juste par sa simple « présence », par ce simple silence.

- Je t'aime, dit tout simplement Rick.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

Elle l'entendit inspirer lentement, puis expirer. Il reprit ensuite la parole, prononçant les mots qu'elle avait le moins envie d'entendre même si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il tout bas.

- À demain, répondit-elle doucement.

- À demain, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Et sur ce elle raccrocha, sachant très bien qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait même si son corps le suppliait de le laisser dormir. Il avait besoin de se reposer pour se lever tôt demain et accompagner sa famille dans cette dure épreuve, pour Alexis plus précisément. Ça ne devait pas être facile de voir sa mère, Mérédith, succomber peu à peu face à la maladie. Oui, il fallait qu'il se repose. Elle avait bien fait de raccrocher même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il avait besoin de dormir et elle ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer les mauvaises grâces de sa famille en le retenant trop longtemps au téléphone. Il devait dormir. Pour sa famille, pour lui, pour elle.

Les bras de Morphée l'appelait elle aussi, mais elle voulait lire une dernière fois le message qu'il lui avait envoyé aujourd'hui. Elle voulait relire le message qu'il lui avait envoyé durant la journée comme elle le faisait à chaque soir. Combattant le sommeil, elle relut **ses **mots, entendant sa voix lui les lire, lui les murmurer, lui les souffler à l'oreille. Elle relut lentement chaque ligne, chaque paragraphe, comme si elle essayait de les apprendre par cœur.

_Chère Kate, _

_Il fait chaud et beau à Los Angeles aujourd'hui. J'espère que c'est une belle journée ensoleillée à New York aussi. Moins humide qu'ici par contre, l'air est un peu suffocant, mais d'après la météo, ce n'est pas votre cas. Tu me raconteras comment votre enquête avance. Je suis très intrigué par le patron qui a menti sur la qualité du travail de la victime…Enfin, je t'écris dans mon petit temps libre car il vient de m'arriver quelque chose de fou! J'ai rêvé, ou plutôt je crois que j'ai rêvé, que je traversais une rue et que je regardais précisément certaines personnes (que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs) à ce moment-là. Et bien il s'est avéré que ce matin, je faisais exactement ce que j'ai fait durant mon rêve! C'est extraordinaire Kate! Je fais des rêves prémonitoires! Bon, tu vas certainement me dire que c'est faux, qu'une inactivité partielle de mon cerveau a fait en sorte que celui-ci a analysé accidentellement deux fois les mêmes images, ce qui m'a donné l'impression d'un déjà vu….mais je persiste à croire que j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire! _

_Enfin, il faut que je te laisse, Alexis vient d'arriver en trombes dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle a l'air chamboulée, je vais voir ce qui se passe._

_Tu me manques. J'espère pouvoir revenir à tes côtés bientôt… J'attends ton appel ce soir. Je t'aime._

_Always,_

_Rick _

Il lui manquait, il lui manquait terriblement. Son sourire lui manquait, son côté enfantin lui manquait, sa gentillesse lui manquait. Tout en lui lui manquait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés, surtout qu'ils venaient enfin de se mettre ensemble. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de le coller, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Mais avec la situation présentement, elle allait devoir se contenter de ses messages et de ses appels. Elle comprenait et l'acceptait parfaitement. Ce n'était tout simplement que partie remise pour ses autres…hum…nécessités. Elle se sourit à elle-même, s'imaginant déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire, puis elle secoua la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle décida de relire une nouvelle fois le message pour refroidir légèrement ses ardeurs et elle se concentra sur chaque mot qu'elle lisait, comme si elle ne connaissait pas déjà le prochain mot qui suivait l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce message provenait définitivement de Rick. Chaque phrase, chaque pensée était totalement… **lui**. Elle sourit en relisant les dernières lignes, fixant le mot « _Always_ » durant de longues secondes. Combien de fois s'était-elle surprise à s'attarder sur ce mot chaque fois qu'elle le lisait. Il pouvait bien être écrit par quelqu'un d'autre ou dit par un pur inconnu, ce simple mot avait pour effet d'attirer son attention. Rick et elle avait marqué ce mot, l'avait dépouillé de tous ses sens pour en construire de nouveaux. C'était leur mot secret, leur mot de passe, leur mot de secours. Lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas comment prouver leur sincérité à l'autre, lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas comment exprimer leur support durant une dure épreuve, lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas comment se dire « Je t'aime », c'était ce qu'ils se disaient. _Always._

La fatigue se faisant de plus en plus sentir, elle ferma lentement son portable, prenant soin de ne pas supprimer le message de Rick, et se glissa sous les minces couvertures. Elle éteignit doucement la lumière près de son chevet, et déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, n'en demandant pas moins depuis quelques minutes, et elle inspira lentement. D'une respiration lente, elle laissa son esprit se reposer en faisant le vide. Puis, de doux souvenirs firent leur apparition et elle se laissa bercer par le bonheur qu'ils lui procuraient. Ce n'est que rendu à la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité qu'elle pensa tristement que, encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il lui annoncerait son retour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, qu'elle espérait que le soir d'après serait celui où il lui dirait que demain, il serait à la maison, demain, ils pourraient enfin être unis pour la vie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et quatre jours qu'elle attendait ce soir-là. Mais qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra, elle l'attendrait comme lui l'avait attendue, sachant que cette séparation était tout aussi insupportable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, s'attendraient et traverseraient cette épreuve ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'abandonna au sommeil et rêva à Rick, à leurs retrouvailles.

Ce n'est qu'une autre nuit qu'elle passa seule dans son lit, la dernière peut-être …

**Voici enfin la suite de "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir". Pardon pour le délai, j'étais très occupée en ce moment à mon travail. J'aime bien vous faire languir aussi, cher public. Je pense que c'est important de comprendre l'attente qu'ils subissent avant de pouvoir enfin être ensemble. ****Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas comme ça que je finirai leur histoire. J'ai encore plusieurs projets pour eux. ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews de tous! C'était et c'est toujours très appréciés!**


End file.
